Chasing Ally
by Lilyana Rose cullen
Summary: Ally is part of the criminal group Trouble. She is loyal to no one but herself. While on a mission to steal info from the Benedicts she meets her soulfinder. Suddenly shes confused. Who does she stay loyal to: Trouble, herself of her soulfinder who she can't help but love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:New story! Have fun reading!.

"I told you I object to this mission!" I hissed at my partner while keeping an eye on the blue and red flashing lights outside the window. He looked at me. His dark eyes sparking in the low light. Damn hes gorgeous. No. No, bad Ally! I hate him I hate him I hate him.

"Tough cookies sweetie. James wanted this done tonight. No delays."

I sneered "Yeah. No delays. What the fuck do you call this!"

" A small complication. We have plenty of experience dealing with the police."

"More like running away from." I muttered bitterly as I walked across the room to the computer. James, or rather Alex, our resident hacker had already disabled all security on the computer. I made quick work of putting the memory stick in the port and opening the files. I scanned through the coded files as quick as possible keeping a look out for the code that James had given me.

Bingo. Finding the file I dragged it to the memory stick and started the download. While I waited I turned to look at James, conscious of the footsteps downstairs.

"Nice of you to help." I said cooly.

" You can handle it. Besides you said you didn't want any help. Especially not from was that line again? Oh yeah!" He put on a high girly voice "'James, I don't want Luke on my mission! He's just dead weight'" Luke was mocking me but I didn't miss the undercurrent of hurt in his voice. caring stupid!

" Keep talking like that and you be dead weight literally" I snarled.

He stiffened slightly having learnt years ago that my threats were not just empty words.

" You know what? Whatever! I dont give a crap either way. You know it wouldn't kill you to ask for help occasionally. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to help. Just because you insist on being little miss independent ice princess doesn't mean the rest of us are crap!"

He stormed past me to keep watch on the landing and I just stood there frozen in shock. What the hell was that about?

I sighed and turned back to the computer to grab the memory stick.

Time to go back home.

A/N: Ok so I don't know if I should continue. This is just an idea. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews lovely people. This chappie is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Finding belongs to Joss

I was about to creep out of the room and slide soundlessly out the back window of the Benedicts house when I heard a crash that could wake the dead. I froze in an almost comical stance, a bit like a cartoon robber, and listened. All I heard was cursing.

"...under arrest... trespassing..." a male voice.

Shit shit shit. Luke was caught. James was going to kill me.

I peeked down the stairs and saw them in the foyer. Luke was being handcuffed by a tall cop. Oh my holy shit. The rest of the Benedicts were there. Seven boys. Two parents. Four soulfinders. Fuck. Just as I thought it couldnt get any worse, Luke looked up.

Our eyes met. His begging me to help him. To bail him out now and run. I forced steel into my gaze and stared back at him before turning to walk away. Id nearly gotten to the back room with the exit point when..

"There's a girl up there. Right bitch you know. Abandoning her partner on a mission and all. Hey ice princess, come on down and meet everyone. Right cheerful bunch. " He omitted my name only because James would skin him alive if he gave away who I was.

The sound of thundering feet drowned out his last sentence. I ran like hell towards the back window. I was going to fucking murder him. Scratch that, James was going to fucking murder him. Then id dig him up, hang him on my wall, and use him for target practice. I smiled slightly at the thought. I never claimed to be nice...

I threw the window open and vaulted out, hearing shouts behind me. Might as well put on a show. I flipped in the air as I fell and rolled when I landed. Springing up from my crouch I saw one of the older boys staring down at me. I smiled and bowed.

_You're welcome_.i projected into his head.

_Stay right there_! His voice punched into my head.

I was staring at him defiantly but as soon as his voice sounded in my head I froze. Now the thing about me is that I don't do a lot of what people want me to do. Im a bit difficult that way. Now this boy. This Benedict boy no less. My target! Had just given me an order and you know what? I obeyed. I freaking listened to him. Because I couldn't breathe. Couldnt do a damn thing but stare. Because my mind was reeling, my heart was pounding and all I could see was his face. His beautiful tortured face.

A bang sounded and the spell was broken. Two of the boys were running toward me. I sneered at them and used my power send a jolt of electricity into their brains. They dropped like stones. I turned and fled without a backwards glance at him. At my soulfinder. Luke was caught,, my head now hurt, and James was going to go ape shit. Holy flying shit sticks. Im so screwed.

A/N: Ok so just in case your confused as to why Ally didn't use her power to drop them befpe it's because she needs to see her target and can only handle about three people at a time. Reviews make my day? Love it? Hate it?


End file.
